The power of the Rose:Morita
by aNiMeFrEaK0901
Summary: a ninja's life isn't as happy as you think. Parents disappear, siblings go wrong, who can take charge and put this struggleing family back together. A Single Rose has more power then you think. [ONE SHOT]


The power of a rose: morita

By

Naruto4life

To everybody they were outsiders. They were from Kumo, Village hidden in the Clouds. We got sent here by our Raikage. We were a small family, me, my sister, and brothers. We had parents that haven't returned yet. They worked in Kohona's ANBU training department called 'root'. They left us, me and my siblings, alone in Kumo. They still haven't come back yet. Now here we are in Kohona. We stay in out own little house. I'm the oldest of this little family, Ayumi, and I'm 14. Then comes my sister, Yuki, she is 13. Then my oldest brother, Ishimaru, he is only 11. Then the youngest and still in Academy school, Matsou, he is 9.

We are from the morita family. A clan that has unlocked the secret of using a rose's charka and they use that to fight. The morita girls train with one single rose they use throughout there life. They can use the flower's charka to make powerful attacks. The morita boys can control rose vines, long vines with thorns. Any morita clan member has golden bracelets on there upper arm, so that the flowers/vines can't use there chakra.

We were misfits here in kohona. The Hyuuga clan still looks at us with revengeful stares. We still go about our everyday lives just the same though. I take Matsou to and from Kohona's Academy school, Yuki cooks, and Ishimaru cleans. We are all on the same team; I waited till my siblings graduated to be put on a Genin team. Now we are all a team.

We may all be family, but we have different views of our parents not coming back. I think they were attacked and killed, But they still wanted to come back. I don't blame kohona for there disappearance, I think it was just a misfounate event. I still miss my parents, I remember them the best. Yuki on the other hand, blames Kohona, she blames it for everything. She wants to go out and find our parents. Ishimaru misses our parents greatly; he won't go out and look for them though. He thinks they will come back on there own. He doesn't blame anyone, just misses them. Matsou doesn't remember much, just goes with what his brother says.

Well I'm Ayumi Morita and I have a story to tell you about the power of the rose. It starts out a normal day in kohona. I picked up Matsou from school, while Ishimaru and yuki went off to train. So me and Matsou sat down in the small house. Then Ishimaru comes running in. "Ayumi!" I turned to the now panting Ishimaru. "What?" I stood up sensing trouble. "I can't find Yuki!" Yuki had run off a number of times trying to bring back our parents. She would ask questions around the village, we always found her before she left the village.

"How could you let her get away!" Yuki was a skilled ninja, but so was Ishimaru! He should have been watching. "She said she was going to take a walk! So I went to a small ramen bar for lunch, she never came back." How could Ishimaru fall for that! "How long ago did she leave?" She couldn't have got too far. "About two hours ago" Ok yeah she could've got far. I turned to matsou who was just listening the conversation.

"Matsou, come we have to go find our sister!" he got up and followed me and Ishimaru out the door. "Okay I'll check the area around the training grounds, you check the shops, and you check around the academy." Ishimaru gave his orders and we were off. I went to check the shops.

I searched the Varity of stalls till I saw some girls taking around a flower shop. I spotted Yuki's dark brown hair in pigtails in the small group. I walked up to her and the other girls. "Hi yuki, did you have a nice walk" She gave a smirk. "Yeah, I very long one in fact" I looked at yuki. You could tell she had been training only two hours ago. Her green V-neck belly showing tank top had some dirt on the edge of the yellow lining. Her short green skirt had some grass and dirt stains also.

"Well it's time to go home now, so say goodbye to your friends" Yuki gave me a glare then she turned to her friends. "Bye Ino, Bye Sakura. I'll see you tomorrow!" Then she grabbed my hand and ran off. "I was trying to have a conversation!" she said as she let go of my hand and we started walking at normal pace. "Well you run away so often, we didn't know where you could be for two hours!" She pulled her rose that she used as a weapon out of her belt. "Well this I was doing!" She showed me her rose. She unlocked the charka, I watched as the rose got surrounded by red charka.

The Charka's color got a bit lighter. "See?" We can recharge a rose's charka, by taking other flower's charka or by putting it in water. The charka gets lighter when it's has been fully recharged. "So it's recharged what does that have to do with anything?" She rolled my eyes. "I just got done training. My rose's charka was low. I was at a flower shop! How dumb are you!" I crossed my arms. So that's what it meant. "Well I'll meet you at home. I have to go tell the boys we found you" with that I jumped up into the trees.

I found my brothers, and told them what happened. We then went home where yuki had dinner ready. We sat down and started eating. "I know what happened to out parents" We all looked up at yuki. "What?" Matsou replied. "The girls I was talking to today, the one with the pink hair was really smart. She told me the history of Root. Root has been banned by the hokage, as you know, but some still remain loyal to their leader. Their leader is Danzō. I found out that the mission Danzō sent our parents on, everybody died."

The table was silent. "Yuki…" I said. I didn't know what to say. I looked at my brothers. Ishimaru had tears streaming down his face already. Matsou's eyes were gone and tears were threatened to come. "There never coming back! There gone! Tears can't bring them back! So stop crying about Ishimaru!" Yuki yelled at him. Ishimaru pushed himself from the table and ran to his room.

"Yuki! I know your upset, but don't be mean to Ishimaru!" Yuki glared at me. "It's the truth and you know it!" I felt pain in my chest. I didn't want to cry, I had to stay strong for my brothers and yuki. I knew her words were true. Ishimaru always thought they would come back, he never lost hope. I felt sorry for the poor kid. Matsou looked at me. "Is Yuki right, Ayumi?"

"I-I think she is right, but we can do fine without the. We have been for three years already" That wasn't that comforting, I tried though. A tear slid down the kid's chubby face. Matsou got up and went to his room. I could hear Ishimaru's sobs from closed door. Yuki glare at me and ran to her room too. I sat there and looked down at the table.

There really gone forever. No more hoping or whishing they would come back, they really died. The last time I saw them was three years ago. I still wasn't going to cry, even if the tears were waiting to fall. I walked to Ishimaru's room and knocked on the door. His Sobs stopped for a moment. "Go away" I knocked again. No answer. I turned the handle of the door, then some thorn infested vines shot up from under the door. They wrapped around the handle making it impossible to open. The heavy sobs continued from inside the room.

"Ishimaru please let me come in!" No answer. I should just let him think things over. I went to Yuki's room next. There was no crying from her room. I opened the door and she was sitting on her bed looking out the window. "Yuki" She turned and looked at me. "There really gone Ayumi" Her features were sad and here eyes glazed with tears. "I know"

"There mission was to contact Orochimaru, to request his help in taking kohona" I gave her a nod, not knowing where she was getting at. "I think I'll finish the mission for them" I gasped. "You can't! You would be betraying you own village!" She glared at me, he sad features gone. "I would be finishing for our parents and getting back at kohona for taking them in the first place!"

"You don't even know where to start!" Yuki crossed her arms. "I will find a way!" I left after that, I didn't need to hear more. I went to Matsou's room next. I opened the door and there he was on his bed holding a teddy bear our mom gave him before she left. He had been crying, you could tell. He looked up at me. "I'll be okay" Then some vines shot up and gently pushed me toward the door. Matsou didn't have a grip over his powers yet, so he wasn't as strong as his brother.

So I guess it was just me.

o0o

A few years has passed. Everything going the same except yuki was meaner and the boys were sadder. I was trying to keep our team together but it didn't go very well. Then one day a boy ran away from the village and became a traitor. His name was uchiha Sasuke. That same night Yuki was out. She came back late at name. She didn't say anything but I think she saw that Sasuke kid leave.

The day after that yuki came home real excited. "Guess what?" Ishimaru signed. "What?" Matsou asked. Matsou was 11 and would be graduating ninja school soon; one thing he learned was to ask more questions. "I met this kid, his name was Kabuto, I think he might know about Orochimaru!" I turned around and glared at her. "Then I want you to stay away from him!" She stuck up her nose and went to her room.

Then the next morning she was gone. There was a note on her bed. _Dear siblings, I have to finish what our parents started and seek revenge on kohona. I went to find Kabuto; he'll introduce me to Orochimaru. I'll be back when I finished the mission. In Root... there are no names. There are no feelings..._

_There is no past... there is no future. There is only the mission..._

_The will of we Roots supports this great tree called Konoha, _

_invisible, from within the earth._

_Yuki_

She had underlined root's motto. The boys started at me. I passed them the note. They were surprised and shocked. Our sister betrayed her family, team, and kohona. First we lose our parents, now our sister.

The next day we went to the Hokage. We gave her the note. She slammed her fist hard on the desk. "Not another run-away!" We just stood there. "Now we'll have to get a replacement teammate for you…"

"Wait! My brother graduates ninja academy tomorrow, can he be on our team?" Ishimaru asked. The hokage looked at us there. "Yeah, sure" We discussed all the permanent matters then went home. Matsou's graduation exam was tomorrow.

The next day we went and he passed. He wore his forehead protector on his arm. He was the only one who had a kohona forehead protector. We all still had our Kumo ones.

o0o

After some months passed we needed to look for our sister. We thought about Sasuke uchiha he must been going to Orochimaru also. "Hey Ishimaru, Matsou. Do you think that trader Sasuke has seen yuki? They might be going to the same place." The boys looked at each other. "Yeah, we can ask his friends where he might be going" Me and Matsou smiled. "I know his teammates are Naruto and Sakura" I nodded. "Then let's go" Said matsou. So we set off to find the Uchiha's former teammates. It wasn't hard; we just looked for pink hair. We found his teammates eating at a old ramen bar that I have been to a few times.

"Hello, I'm Ayumi. Theses are my brothers Ishimaru" Ishimaru smiled. "And matsou" Matsou waved. "I'm Sakura and this is Naruto" said the pink haired girl. The blonde one, Naruto smiled. "Well we know your former team mate ran away, and we were just wondering if you might know where he ran away to" Naruto's happy face became quite and sad, So did Sakura's face.

"Oh…um…why would you want to know?" Then Ishimaru spoke. "Our sister seemed to ran away too and they might be going to the same place"

"Oh, he went to … Orochimaru" She said softly. Me and my siblings looked at each. "Then we have to find Orochimaru!" Naruto looked up. "You can't! What do you think we have been doing! We train under the legendary three, and we still can't find him! What makes you think that some girl and two little kids can! The Hokage and everybody is after Orochimaru!" Sakura stared at Naruto then at us. "Sorry, I was just thinking out loud again, but we are not just a girl and little kids we are moritas and you can be sure we are going to find my sister!"

The blonde boy glared at us. "I'd like to see you try" Matsou took a step back. "We are gonna to more then just try!" Ishimaru spoke up. Then Naruto got up and leaved. Sakura stared at him then us, and then she ran after him. I turned to the boys. "Time to go Information seeking the Morita way!" Me and my brothers as kids could find out anything by snooping. I was sure if we snuck in to the Hokage office we could get a lead on where Sasuke was.

We couldn't find anything; it took us forever to get in! And we still didn't find a single thing.

o0o

Some time after that, we fine out that the Hokage set up a Genin team to go and get Sasuke. With out anyone knowing we followed them. We blended in with the plant's charka that was around us and went unnoticed. Then the Genin team met the sound four. We stayed back and watched the fights. We followed Naruto, he was extremely strong.

We followed him and watched his fight with Sasuke in the valley of death. We sat a distance so they wouldn't notice us. "Wow, I wonder who will win" Asked matsou. At this point I don't know. Then they both did what I expected to be there strongest attacks at each other. The attacked clashed in the middle, making a hug ball of chakra around them. The ball got darker. Then it turned white and exploded. The force blew me and my team back. When I woke up Sasuke was over Naruto.

I looked back at my brothers, they were unconscious still. I looked back at Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke had gotten up and started walking away. I didn't want to get in a fight or anything so I followed him into some trees. He was yelling about something, but he kept walking. Then a girl came out of know where, she gasped and took Sasuke's arm over her shoulder.

She laid him down and looked him over. She took out a red rose, and inflamed it with black Chakra. She rubbed it over some scrapes. She looked like she was about to cry, but kept with her work without tears. "No" I whispered. It was yuki, she was using a healing Justo I thought her. Instead of her chakra being red, it was black. After she was finished healing him she put his arm over her shoulder again.

She kept walking. I was frozen to my spot. It was yuki! Same pigtails, same brown hair, same everything. Even the necklace our mom bought her, it had a gold heart on it. I finally moved and jumped out from my hiding spot. "Yuki!" She turned around. She looked shocked at first. "Ayumi?"

I took out my pink rose. Yuki let Sasuke walk on his own. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sasuke looked at her and smiled. His tired body could do no more. Sasuke started walking.

Did I just see that? She kissed Uchiha Sasuke, oh would his fan girls be mad! Then I saw Yuki doing some hand seals. A black ball of chakra was forming in the pedals of her red rose. I spun my pink rose around on my fingers on one hand and doing some one handed hand seals on the others. A Shield of pink Chakra formed where my rose was spinning. Yuki shot the ball of chakra at me but it hit the shield.

"How could you leave us like our parents did?" Yuki glared then flames of black chakra shot out of her rose. It barley missed me. "I had to for our parents!" Then thorns from her rose shot out everywhere. I got hit a few times. I felt the small pinching feeling of the thorns piercing my skin. "Hey! Watch it" She smirked as she pushed the stem of her rose in the ground and did some hand seals. Black chakra flames surrounded her like fire. "What are you going to do now, sister?" I looked around but couldn't see Yuki anywhere.

"I'm going to bring you back! Home! Then we can be a family again!" Then I saw Yuki walk threw the flames. "You wish" Then a thorn covered Kunai threw straight at me. I blocked it with the top of my pink rose. I locked in with the rose's chakra and harden the outside of it. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Then five balls of chakra shot right at me, I used my rose to block each one. Once I had hardened it with chakra, it could withstand anything. "Are you going to stop me?" I looked at her standing in front of me. Being here has changed her a lot. "Why did you leave everything that cared about you?" I shot thorns at her. She moved out of the way just in time. "I didn't care about those things any more! Mom and Dad didn't care about us any more! Only destroying kohona, so that's what I'll do! I'm making them happy!" She charged at me with a rose stem as hard as metal. I blocked it with my rose stem. "You're not making them proud, you live in the place they were trying to keep us away from!" I took a chance and jabbed her in the stomach. She fell and coughed a little.

"Please come back and live with us again" She looked up and glared at me. She took her rose and blew more hot chakra flames right at me. It burned and I grabbed my chest. "Never! Everybody left! I don't need anybody any more! I like it how it is now! I don't need you!" My eyes widen. How could she say that! She took her red rose and pushed it in the ground and started to spin it. Then Vines shot up and wrapped Yuki around a tree. I looked where the attack came from. It was Ishimaru and behind him was matsou. I smiled, they smiled back.

"You little brats!" She used her sharp rose and cut there vines. She had little cuts everywhere from the thorns. "Stop fighting! Your our sister!" little matsou called out. I suddenly felt sorry for matsou. He grew up with losing both parents, a sister who wants nothing to do with him, and a always sad brother and sister.

I never really had friends. I had two much to do and too many secrets to keep. I didn't have anytime for friends. The only thing close to a friend I had was a girl named Inori haruno; she was Sakura haruno's sister. She would watch matsou while me, Ishimaru, and yuki would go on mission. She lived in Kumo though. The others didn't have any friends either. We had each other and that's all we thought we needed.

Poor matsou growing up in a family like ours. Then yuki burst out some flames to surround the boys. "Yuki no! don't hurt them!" She turned and smirked at me. "They were just little brats" She walked into the flames out of my view. I had to save them! I ran in threw the burning flames. I saw Yuki throwing thorns at them, they couldn't block it. Then my armed throbbed and I grabbed it. Why does everything have to hurt all the time? Ishimaru stood in front of matsou so he didn't get hurt.

Yuki just kept burning there vines. She was focused on my brother right now and took the chance to attack. I jumped behind her and shoved the flower threw her. She used a substitution justo. "Don't think I forgot about you!" She kicked my head hard to the ground. My jaw hitting the cold ground, I sat up and wiped my face of any dirt. The boys had vines wrapped around her, but this time with a green and blue charka shield around them. So they wouldn't break.

"Use the rose exchange!" I heard Matsou yell. Yuki then glared at me. "You won't hurt me! You care too much" Then she struggled against her piercing vines. "You don't know that, Yuki. You betrayed us" She glared at me. "You wouldn't dare touch me! Remember what mom said before she left? You have to take care of me! Protect me!" I looked down; do I dare take her life? "Mom didn't want this, Boys drop her" The boys looked at me and kept the vines where they were. "She tried to kill us! She went to destroy our home, she is not our sister any more" The vines tighten around Yuki against the tree.

"You can't kill her! She is too our sister! It's not her fault for being sad about our parents, you were sad too" The boys still didn't let her go. "Just let her go!" The boys finally undid there vines. Yuki landed on her feet and smirked. "Wrong move sister" She threw the rose at the ground and started to spin it. Black charka went everywhere blowing them back along with some trees and plants.

The Blast became sticky. It stuck us to some trees and grew hard. "I'm stuck!" I heard the boys yell. "I have to go now, kabuto is waiting for me" Then I saw matsou's vines shot up and grab her ankles. "You little punk" She punched him in the face. "Yuki!" I was helpless. I had to release the rose's true power. I struggled to get the arm bands off. So the rose could use me to fight, hopefully it wants to stop my sister. I finally was able to get the arm bands off. I felt my rose start to light up with chakra.

It blast threw the sticky stuff holding me down. Yuki backed away. "I have to go Kabuto-sensei is waiting for me" I could feel my control of myself slip away. Chakra shot out of the rose bud flowing around my sister. "You betrayed the clan, you betrayed the roses" I heard my toneless voice say. The pink charka flowed around her then some black chakra was rising into it. I saw my sister struggle.

Then the pink chakra slowly came back to me. I returned to my normal self. I quickly picked up the arm bands and put them on. I ran over to my sister. She was lying on the ground. "Yuki!" I went over and sat down next to her. She coughed and you could tell she was weak. "Get away from me" she tried to sit up. She looked at her rose, it was black and dead. Her eyes widened as she picked it up. "No" she whispered.

Lied back down again, on her arm. She started to sob. I put my arm around her, but she pushed it away. The boys were stilled stuck to a tree, were watching the whole thing. I put her arm around my shoulder, no matter how much she denied it. I got my brothers free and we walked home, My sister crying the whole way there. We sat her on the couch and she curled up and cried.

"why wouldn't she stop crying?" Matsou asked. "She is just sad" He nodded. "You should go to bed" The boys looked at each and nodded. "Goodnight Ayumi" they said and they went to there room. I stayed up with yuki for along time. She finally stopped crying. She sat up and looked at me. Her face was stained with tears and dirt. "I-i-I'm Sorry" She said. I gave her a hug. When I let her go she started crying again. "I did everything wrong" She looked down, watching her tears drip.

"I-I tried to kill you" I put an arm around her. "Its okay" she looked at me. "The power of the rose" She whispered. "You had it, you're a true Morita" I looked at her again. "Mom said that every Morita has the power of the rose, it would protect you when you needed it. It was a strong bond in all Morita members. I betrayed it. It left me." She started to sob. "Yuki" She stopped sobbing for a moment. "What will you do now?" I removed my arm from around her shoulder. "I can't be a Morita again"

"Do you want to be?" She averted her gaze from me. "Yes, I'm sorry for everything! I was just trying to be better, for them. Mom and Dad, I wanted to finish what they wanted" I think that the Rose will take her back. "I think you should be a part of this family again" She looked up. I took my rose from my belt. I held it in my hands and focused some of my Chakra in to it.

Out of the pedals popped a small round seed. This is a seed they usually give to newborn babies, to enter the family. I handed her the seed. She smile and wiped away her tears. She closed her hand around the seed. I put my hand over hers. We both emitted Chaka into the small seed. She opened her hand and there was a tiny red rose. She took it between her fingers, it grew to normal sides.

"Yeah, the power of the rose is a Morita"


End file.
